By that Sin fell the Angels
by SkittlezIII
Summary: In this story Vegeta/Bulma have come together, had their kiddos, and Vegeta, while still the prideful guy that he is, is a bit more caring to his family. But someone or something is trying to threaten all Vegeta has gained for himself...! I'm back and Chapter 12 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**By that Sin; fell the Angels**

**One….I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL Z; all COPY RIGHT belongs to respecting parties that own DBZ!...Two….I tried to keep names in the respecting Japanese language; I will give translation at the end of the story to help out.!...Three…the title is a small William Shakespeare quote…THAT I DO NOT OWN…. Four...I know the spacing is messing up so i'm going to go back and try and fix the chapters...Ok now that all of that is done…HEHEHE read on and don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 1:**

***Daddy help me! *Run here they come! We are doomed! HELP! BOOOOOMMMMMMMM!**

**HAHAHAHA RUN YOU MAGGOTS! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Conquer and Destroy….SHOW NO MERCY!**

**MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….Vegeta…..how could you…**

**….I'm your family…**

Vegeta woke with a start and sat straight up in bed. The nightmares where getting stronger, getting worse. The sweat on his back and brow where evident, even on the pillows. He looked to his left, and yet his mate was not there.

**"**Damn woman, where is she?**"** Vegeta thought to himself.

He got out of bed and grabbed a towel to shower. The dreams where not really nightmares but memories. Memories of the Demon he once was. Sure he was still strong, prideful, and royal (The Prince of Saiyajins, to be correct), but he no longer killed for pleasure and blood. That was a long time ago. Though he would never admit it to anyone, not even Bulma, but that was his greatest fear; a fear of Judgment. He stepped into the hot shower to think, it was only 9am, and he hadn't slept in.

He feared he would be judged in the afterlife. Sure he was killed by Buu once, but really he was sent to King Kai and brought back to help fight. Then when the fight was over he was brought back to Earth no questions asked. He had a feeling King Kai and Kami had something to do with that. No he feared Death, real Death. The Death where you did not and could not come back. His sins where many, and all horrid. He stepped out of the shower and put on some boxers and sweat pants. He was hungry and the woman was nowhere to be found, he was grumpy and needed to eat. He went downstairs and found breakfast had been made and was left on the table.

He also found a note from Bulma._**"Vegeta, here is breakfast. If you need something please help yourself as I am out today with Bura. Trunks is with Goten. There is lunch in the fridge all you have to do is heat it up. Can you manage that? LOL!"**_ Vegeta smirked at the note; the woman would pay for the little insult later.

He let his mind probe for her, she was at the mall with Bura, and they were fine. He ate a rather large breakfast of 10 eggs, 6 pieces of toast, a whole honeydew melon, and water. There was also a lot, really A LOT of bacon and sausage for him to eat. After being on Earth for so long he had become accustomed to the food. The woman knew his likings and obviously had left them for him to find. Life had settled into a routine, he would train all day ever chance he got. When he wasn't training himself, he was training Trunks and Bura how to be warriors. They gloried in it, just like a prince and princess should. Bulma didn't even seem to mind, and while he would not admit it, Kakarott and the Z fighters had become; well not really friends he would say, but allies.

**"VEGETA….YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!"**

Vegeta nearly dropped his glass of water on the floor when he jumped out of the chair. He had heard a man's voice clear as day. It seemed so familiar and yet he could not place it. He went in search of the voice, checked very room in Capsule Corp and yet he could find nothing. He sensed a Ki but it was very faint and powerful. But just like that it was gone. Bulma's parents where away on vacation so it was just him. Bulma had taken Bura and Trunks was out with Goten. At least that is what her note said. He shook his head.

**"**Bah, nonsense!**"** Vegeta said aloud. Yet he could not shake the feeling someone or something had watched him, and for some reason Bulma. He shook the feeling off and went outside to train.

4 hours later Vegeta was taking a break from training when Bulma and Bura had come home. He had stepped out of the Gravity Chamber and wiped the sweat off his face, when Bura came bouncing into the yard to greet him.

**"DADDY!"** She jumped at him and he caught her with ease. Though he would never admit it, he had a soft spot for Bura.

**"**Hello Princess.**"** He squeezed her and she just laughed. Vegeta smirked; the little one was quite strong for being only 8.** "**Daddy! Guess what mama and me…**"** he corrected her, **"**Mama and I, Bura.**"** **"**Oh, right. Mama and I went to the mall and had so much fun, you should have come Daddy.**"** Vegeta shook his head, he didn't care much for people he didn't know. The Z fighters he had gotten use to, other than that he did not care for crowds. **"**Maybe another time Princess.**"** Bura smiled at him. **"**Ok Daddy!**"**

She kissed him on the check and jumped out of his arms to run back inside. Bulma let her pass and told her the snacks where in the cabinet. She turn to Vegeta and smiled but he could tell something was wrong. He linked minds with her to find out, so Bura could not hear.

**_"What troubles you?" "Some man was watching us the last hour Bura and I were at the mall."_** Vegeta knew it; he should have gone to check on them. **_"Vegeta?"_** Bulma looked at him, he didn't say anything but he could hear her thoughts. He shook his head and went to her; she was shaken a great deal. Bulma was not weak; she was strong for a human and one of the most intelligent people he had ever known. He had taught her how to sense Ki's and to fly. But this man had upset her to point where she had cut her day with Bura short. She turned to look at Bura fumbling with her snacks as Vegeta pressed against her back side, she could hear his thoughts.

_**"Do not worry about this; I will find this man and take care of him." "I know Vegeta, but it wasn't me he was just staring at, it was Bura too. His eyes…. his eyes were filled…...with lust.**_" _**"I could sense his Ki, it was very powerful**_" This made Vegeta's blood boil. Not only did some other man have the audacity to look at his mate but his daughter too? In that way? **NO! **He was beyond mad, he was outraged. He keep his thoughts in tack so Bura could not hear.

**_"What did he look like Bulma?" "He was a very tall man, long dark black hair, tied back in a low pony tail. Black eyes, a muscular build. He wore a long dark coat over what looked like a suit. It was his eyes that frightened me Vegeta. Almost like he was trying to stare into my soul."_**

Bulma turned around to face him but he was staring off into the distance. He was now certain someone had been watching him. He was pissed. He looked at Bulma, gave a quick nod and went out the back door to Kakarott's place. Surely if there was a Ki present and he had sensed it, Kakarott had too. As he flew by a man in the shadows hid his Ki and watched Vegeta fly to the direction of Kakarott's.

_**"Not yet dear Prince of Saiyajins, soon very soon, everything you have will be mine."**_ The man chuckled; soon he would have to make his move, before **SHE **arrived to stop him and reunite with the Prince of Saiyajins. That, he feared, would ruin his plans forever. And he had more in store for Bulma Briefs, oh yes... much much more.

_**Well there is chapter one, I had to redo some of the things hopefully this works out! Read on and Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**By that Sin; fell the Angels**

**One….I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL Z; all COPY RIGHT belongs to respecting parties that own DBZ!...Two….I tried to keep names in the respecting Japanese language; I will give translation at the end of the story to help out.!...Three…the title is a small William Shakespeare quote…THAT I DO NOT OWN….Four...i know the spacing is off so I will try and fix it...Ok now that all of that is done…. …HEHEHE read on and don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 2;**

Vegeta landed in front of Kakarott's place about 20mins later. With the short flight there, he could not help but to think on how he would rip this man apart. He had come a long way from not caring about anybody to caring for a select few. And now the select few he did care about where being threatened, at least that is how he saw it. He saw Trunks and Goten playing in the distance and Kakarott scaling fish for dinner.

He walked over to Kakarott, and without even looking up he said **"**Hey Vegeta, what's up?**"** **"**Stop what you're doing Kakarott we need to have a talk.**"** **"**So I assumed you felt too, huh Vegeta?**"** Goku looked up and raised an eyebrow. Vegeta was taken aback, as dim witted and goofy as he was when it came to fighting, even he had to admit (to himself), Kakarott knew his stuff. **"**Yes I felt it. Why else would I be here?**"** **"**To join us for dinner?**"**Goku flashed Vegeta a goofy kind of grin.

**"**Get serious Kakarott, the Ki I sensed is powerful and yet he has somehow managed not to show himself. This could be a threat.**"** **"**Aw Vegeta you don't know that, he could be an allied.**"** Vegeta was losing his patience, he did not want to tell Kakarott what had happened at the mall, he found that to be a private conversation with Bulma but he did not know how else to explain it.

**"**Listen carefully Kakarott for I will only tell you once. And for Kami's sake do NOT tell the boys. Bulma and Bura where at the mall today and Bulma sensed the same Ki we have sensed. This person, I believe to be a man, was staring at her and Bura. He had…..had….lust in eyes.**"**That last part had made his blood boil all over again. Goku stood there, nodding.

**"**So you think it was the same man at the mall that is shielding his presence from us?**"** Vegeta nodded. **"**Well then it looks like we will have to figure out who and what he wants.**"** Goku stopped scaling the fish and wiped his hands. **"**Come on Vegeta, I'll get the boys and Chi-Chi and we will head back to your place.**"**Vegeta's eyebrow twitched. He didn't want a lot of people at his home, Bulma was already upset.

**"**Kakarott I don't want a lot of people in my home….**"** Goku cut him off. **"**Look Vegeta, if this guy is after Bulma and possibly Bura you will not be the only one upset. I won't tell the boys but I am going to tell Chi-Chi and bring her over. I'm pretty sure if we go looking for this guy, Bulma will not want to be alone. She will want a friend there.**"** Vegeta nodded. That part was true. **"**Fine Kakarott. Meet my back at my home in an hour.**"** With that Vegeta flew back towards home.

Goku shook his head. Vegeta would never say so but he loved Bulma with every fiber of his being. Trunks and Bura where a great plus for him. Goku walked into his home and looked around. He was glad Piccolo had offered to train Uub so he could spend more time with his family. Chi-Chi had not started dinner and was upstairs in the shower. His thoughts came back to what Vegeta had said. If this man was after the women in Vegeta's life could he come after the ones in his? He walked upstairs and could hear her humming in the shower. He quickly undressed and walked into the bathroom.

She wasn't paying attention when he got in the shower with her but turned around to wash out her hair and came face to face with him. She chuckled. **"**Hello Goku. Can I help you?**"** He smiled at her and picked her up so her legs could wrap around his waist and pinned her against the wall. He didn't move but positioned the tip of his shaft right against her womanhood. She gasped and grabbed at his shoulders. **"**You can Chi-Chi. You really can."

He rubbed the tip of his shaft against her woman hood and she moaned out loud. He claimed her mouth in a brutal kiss and started pinching at her nipples. The hot water mixed with Goku touching her, made her crazy. She moaned in the kiss, he wasn't letting her do anything and yet he felt so wonderful to be held by him. Goku gently pushed himself inside his mate, just the full tip at first as though not to hurt her. She moaned and clawed at his shoulders, but Goku didn't notice. He quickly pushed all the way in and she screamed. He kissed her so as to silence the scream.

He began to move slowly in out of her and she moaned in pure pleasure. She couldn't move, he had her pinned all she could do was enjoy it. So she gave herself over to the magic of his touch and held onto his shoulders. Never wanting to let go, never wanting to part with him. Goku broke the kiss and began to suck on the mark on her neck that he had made when he bit her those many years ago when he first mated with her.

The next day, the mark had turned into a crescent moon shape scar. Vegeta had explained to him one day after much convincing, on Goku's part, what the mark really means. But at that point in time it had just felt right to mark her that way. He pumped in and out of her picking up speed and momentum. She held onto him and when her orgasm hit her body, she fell into a world of ecstasy. He needed to be close to her, to be one with her. He joined her shortly after and held himself inside her. It was a glorious feeling and for a few moments they breathed each other's breaths. He kissed her and gently put her down. She leaned against him and put her arms around his waist. She looked at him and smiled.

**"**Well, hi to you too.**"** She laughed but as she looked at him she could tell something was on his mind. **"**Goku what's wrong? Tell me.**"**Goku had her finish her shower and quickly rinsed off and got out. After getting dressed he explained to Chi-Chi what had happened at the mall, and that Vegeta and himself felt that this man could be a threat. Goku sat on the bed and pulled his mate to him so she was standing in between his legs and hugged her.

He never wanted to lose Chi-Chi; she was what made him whole. When Bulma and Chi-Chi had been killed by Buu, even for the short time that they where, he was lost. He never wanted to feel that way again. **"**It will be ok Goku.**"** He looked up at her. **"**You and Vegeta will find him, take care of it, and there will be no worries.**"** Goku nodded and yet he could not shake the feeling that this was not going to go well. **"**Come on let's get the boys and head over there.**"**She kissed him and went to pack a bag.

**"I WILL BE THERE TO HELP GOKU, I PROMISE."** Goku looked around and shook his head. He went to the window; he had heard a woman's voice in his head and knew who it was. **"**Noriko Daichi, could it really be you?**"** He looked at the sky but did not hear the voice again, he wondered if he had imagined the voice at all.

_**Yes I suck at Lemons, but a little quicky to get you all started! Now who is this Noriko Daichi...hmmmmm? Well next chapter I will tell you who the evil man is...READ AND REVIEW...PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**_

_**As I promised name translations and pronunciations: "Noriko; (NOR ee koh); Order/ Daichi; (DAH ee chee); Great Wisdom". So in terms this mysterious woman's name means "order and great wisdom"...:)...gotta love cliff hangers!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**By that Sin; fell the Angels**

**One….I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL Z; all COPY RIGHT belongs to respecting parties that own DBZ!...Two….I tried to keep names in the respecting Japanese language; I will give translation at the end of the story to help out.!...Three…the title is a small William Shakespeare quote…THAT I DO NOT OWN...Four...i know the spacing is off i will try and fix it….Ok now that all of that is done….Here is chapter 3…and the Villain's name…HEHEHE read on and don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 3;**

An hour later the Son family arrived at Capsule Corporation. Bulma's nerves were shot to oblivion and she really couldn't focus on anything. Not her work, not food and she was hungry, not the kids, nothing. She just kept pacing back and forth in her study so she would not upset the kids. Chi-Chi walked in and smiled at Bulma. Bulma was glad that she was there. It helped to calm her down.

Chi-Chi closed the study door behind her. **"**Bulma you have got to calm down. I know you are rattled beyond all belief, but you're going to drive yourself mad. Try and relax a bit.**"** Bulma looked at her friend and shook her head. **"**I can't Chi-Chi, I just can't. The man's Ki was so powerful and they way he looked at Bura and me, especially Bura, makes me sick and nervous all at once.**"** Bulma couldn't help but shutter. Chi-Chi went to her friend and hugged her. **"**It will be ok Bulma, honest. Gohan and Videl will be on their way with girls soon, so Bura will have something to do. We will get through this, together, just like everything else. Come on let's eat, I made lunch.**"**

Bulma smiled and grabbed Chi-Chi's arm so they could walk down stairs together. She was hungry and Chi-Chi was a damn good cook. 10 minutes later Gohan, Videl, and their twin girls Pan and Botan had arrived and everyone had sat down to eat. Everyone that is except Vegeta, he was outside meditating on the situation at hand. After lunch the kids were playing and the adults sat out back to watch. Just in case something or someone is nearby. Mr. Popo had come down from Kami's tower to give news on the mysterious man.

**"**His name is Kouki Shuu, does this name mean anything to anyone of you?**"** The Z fighters shook their heads, but Vegeta knew that name, and he froze. He had battled Kouki Shuu a long time ago. A time where power and blood was all that Vegeta craved. He was powerful at the time but Vegeta had still beaten him. He had conquered his planet and had shown no mercy when he had his crew rape his wife and daughter and Vegeta took to killing them in front of his very eyes. The man had sworn revenge against him but Vegeta had simply thought that when he destroyed the planet he had destroyed him. Apparently that was not the case. Now Kouki Shuu's Ki was much more powerful and he had a pretty good idea of what his revenge would be. **"**I know who the man is, and I know what he is after.**"**Everyone stared at Vegeta.

**"**I destroyed his life and now he is out to destroy mine.**"** Bulma and Goku knew he was holding something back but they did not know what. **"**Vegeta that was a different time, and a different you, the man cannot be after what you once were. That would be crazy.**"** Vegeta looked at his mate as she told him this. He had not told her the complete truth, he really didn't want to. Bulma shook her head. **"**Excuse us everyone but I would like to talk to **MY MATE ALONE."**Vegeta looked her with surprise, she knew he was holding something back.

Vegeta followed Bulma into the kitchen. **"**Come on Vegeta, I know you did some things that you're not proud of in the past but don't hide from me. I love you and won't judge you.**"** Vegeta looked at her, and wanted to believe her but he knew she would. **"**You really want to know Bulma?" She nodded at him. **"**I destroyed the man's planet. I had his wife and daughter raped in front of his very eyes and then killed them with my bare hands. I showed no mercy to him or his people. I was a monster.**"**Bulma put a hand over her mouth. She knew Vegeta was angry and evil once, but that was then and this was now. She loved him anyway.

She hugged him, and Vegeta was taken aback. **"**It will be ok Vegeta, I don't judge you.**"** Bulma knew that a small part of her felt bad for the mysterious man, but none the less Vegeta was her mate. Period. Plus this man had threatened her and her daughter, which made her blood boil. **"**Just take care of him to give him peace and be done with it.**"** Vegeta was actually shocked, she talked as a warrior would if she was on the battlefield.

As they were inside talking Goku had pulled Gohan to the side to talk to him. **"**Gohan you are not going to believe this but Noriko Daichi is still alive. She spoke to me clear as day.**"** Gohan's mouth **dropped.**It couldn't be. Noriko Daichi had given her life for him when he was just a boy. They had tried to bring her back with the Dragon Balls but they were told it could not be done and were never given an explanation as to why.

**"**Dad it can't be. Even if it was, where has she been all this time?**"** **"**I don't know but don't tell anyone yet. She said she would be here to help us, whatever that means.**"**Gohan shook his head. Noriko was like an aunt to him. She had loved him so much that she gave her life for him. But there was still a small part of him that wondered if she were alive and if she was coming. That would be a miracle all its own.

**"**I don't know dad, I am really skeptical about this.**"** "Trust me Gohan, have I ever let you down before?**"**Gohan shook his head, his dad had never lied to him, nor disappointed him. He would have to believe him now. Goku knew how much Noriko meant to Gohan, they were so close when he was a child. Goku looked at the sky, and prayed to Kami that she was coming. He felt they were going to need all the help they could get.

_**Hehehe well hope u like it a bit dark in some areas but I thought it was.. Well..appropriate for Vegeta's dark past…. anyway if you caught on Gohan and Videl (in this story anyway) have two little girls instead of one. Below are the name translations and pronunciations, so read on and review and I will put up chapter 4!**_

**Pan; bread or rice**

**Botan; (BOH tahn); ear of grain**

**Kouki; (KOH kee); vast & strong/ Shuu; (Shu); discipline**

**So the evil man...is strong and disicplined...chessey i know...but i liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**By that Sin; fell the Angels**

**One….I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL Z; all COPY RIGHT belongs to respecting parties that own DBZ!...Two….I tried to keep names in the respecting Japanese language; I will give translation at the end of the story to help out!...Three…the title is a small William Shakespeare quote…THAT I DO NOT OWN….Four...i know the spacing is off and I will try to fix it...Ok now that all of that is done….Here is chapter 4…. I will give you a run down on Noriko Daichi; her relationship with Gohan's past and her view on what is going on in the story…by the way the "evil" in the flash back is right before the Saiyajin Saga would start...its fiction just to give the story something extra..which will appear again later on :)…by the way Gohan is an adult, kind of young and the kiddos are all about the same age, (in this story anyway) makes for a better timeline for the story…..read on and review….**

**Chapter 4;**

Noriko Daichi looked out the huge window on her ship into outer space. They were at least 3 days from Earth and where going as fast as they could. She was worried, she had been gone so long, and she feared most of all Gohan would hate her. She had no choice but to leave him. She had sensed the evil that surrounded the Z Fighters and came out of exile to help.

She knew there would be consequences. She was part Saiyajin part Dragon Keeper. The Dragon Keepers, where the ones that tried to keep time balanced throughout the Galaxy. They were not permitted to interfere with Destiny, only to maintain a timeline for it. Her mother had been a proud Saiyajin warrior, and her father, at the time, Prince of the Dragon Keepers. He could transform his being into anything he wish, but in reality he was a Dragon. But he took on a human like form to have her mother. She smiled at that thought.

She again looked out the window, and remembered how she came to know Gohan and Goku aka Kakarott.

***Flash Back Sequence***

Noriko, in her mid twenties, had sensed a great power that came from Earth. She snuck from Frieza's compound, left that night, and told not a soul where she was going. They all would think she was on a mission or something. She landed just outside the clearing of the Son's home. She hid her Ki as not to alarm anyone, and what she saw shocked her beyond belief. **There was a little boy with a Saiyajin tail, just like hers!** The woman he called mother had an average Ki but Noriko sensed she was from Earth. The man who looked so proud of the boy, Noriko had sensed a great power. **It was him!** The baby that had escaped the explosion on Planet Vegeta. **Kakarott.**

She was over joyed, but a sudden sadness came over her. Her father had predicted that the small boy was to die in two years, and she was not to interfere. The Dragon Keepers feared his power too great, although why they had not stopped Frieza's cruelty she never understood. All they kept saying was **_"In due time the evil will be destroyed, we must remain neutral."_**What good were being keepers of time, if you could alter anything? Father had said that would be selfish and was not the way. It angered her beyond belief.

She made the decision to introduce herself and see if she could at least try and protect the boy. She walked down the hill, hid her tail in her armor, and stopped to where she knew Kakarott could sense her. Goku looked up and west toward the hills that surrounded his home. Chi-Chi noticed his look, and could tell something was wrong. **"**Goku, what's wrong, what do you feel?**"** Goku didn't look at Chi-Chi just took off in the direction he felt power. He dropped down about 10 feet away from her. He didn't sense anything evil, and looking at her she didn't seem evil.

She was built like an athlete, with long black hair pulled into a high pony tail that was braided down. Her armor look like what an Amazonian Woman would wear. It was a chest plate with two straps going over her shoulders, almost like a corset; you could see part of her stomach. A skirt that hit a little above the knee that was black and gold in detail and flared out to look pleated, but at the same time looked like steel. She had a sword on her back. But her eyes, her eyes are what caught Goku off guard. They where a deep blue, almost like the ocean but where so unbelievably peaceful. He decided to see what her intensions where.

**"**Hello there. My name is Son Goku, and I am a warrior from Earth. May I ask who you are and what your intensions are on this planet?**"** She smiled. The Earthlings had given him a new name; she would have to ask him about that later. She knew the other Saiyajins where coming, but felt it was not yet time to tell him that. He did not seem to know about his Saiyajin heritage. **"**Good day and peaceful greetings to you Son Goku, warrior for Earth.**"** She bowed to show good faith. **"**My name is Noriko Daichi, and I come to you from far regions of the Galaxy. I am a Dragon Keeper, a keeper of Time and somewhat of Destiny. You may ask the one you call Kami to verify my story if need be.**"**

Goku was taken aback, she knew **Kami!** That meant something. Noriko smiled, she had relayed a message to Kami on the way to Earth that she was coming, and he knew why. **"**I will, but you still have not told me why you are here only who.**"** She looked at Kakarott, though he had lived on Earth, and not had the training she had, he was perceptive. **"**I come with news of your son, though I cannot tell you much as I am bound by the Dragon Keepers. But please, I beg you, heed my warning. In two years time your son will be in danger, and I don't know if you will even have the power to save him.**"**

Goku didn't know if he could trust this woman. He was angry that a stranger had come and basically told him his son would die and he could do nothing. But suddenly he heard Kami's voice clear as day. **"**Trust her Goku; she is not an enemy, but a friend. She speaks the truth.**"** **"**Alright Noriko, if Kami says to trust you I will. But you'll have to convince my wife and my friends of this.**"** **"**Not a problem.**"** Sure enough she had convince everyone, (with Kami's help of course), of who she was.

In time the Son family welcomed her into their home. Goku had told the story of how Grandpa Gohan had found him, and raised him. Noriko could only assume that he was knocked out and that was why he didn't remember his Saiyajin roots. At first Gohan had been shy around her, but warmed up after she taught him how to catch frogs and other wildlife living in the woods. They were inseparable. Kami had warned that something was coming and the Z Fighters were getting ready.

But Noriko's Ki was strong, almost as strong as Goku's. She really didn't need to train, really didn't want to. Chi-Chi and Bulma were busy with tech stuff and while Chi-Chi found time to spend with her son every other night, it was good that Noriko could keep him occupied throughout the day. She had grown so fond of Gohan. She had reported to Frieza that she was on a mission for the Keepers, and would be gone awhile. He really didn't seem to care. Although she knew the others would. Time had come to past and two years had gone by. Noriko was getting worried, she knew soon that they words of the Keepers would come true soon. And it did.

There at the base of the ocean near the home of the Son Family, came a great evil. It was horrid, and Noriko was shaken. It was a demon from either hell or some other planet. It looked like a cloud but had red glowing eyes. It craved innocence and power. It went straight for Gohan. Goku had shouted to Noriko to take Gohan while the others tried to fight it off. It didn't work. Gohan, scared for his father got away from Noriko and went racing back. Noriko had gone after him, but the Keepers words rang in her ears as a warning. _**"Do not interfere!"**_

To hell with it. She was not going to let an innocent boy die. She ran past Gohan and grabbed Goku. **"**Listen to me Goku, because I don't know when I'll ever see you again, but someone powerful is coming, and he will have a tail just like Gohan, and like mine.**"** For the first time in two years she showed her tail. Everyone gaped. **"**Promise me you will be ready, he will explain what I cannot. **Promise me!"**He nodded. Goku had so many questions now but no time to ask. The cloud like creature went after Gohan again, and Noriko jumped in front of it.

She used all her relevant power and banished the creature. When it was gone she fell to her knees. **"Aunt Nori!"** Gohan screamed and rushed to her side. So did Goku. She smiled at them both. **"**Thank you both for the wonderful love you have shown me, I will never forget it. I promise to be with you always Gohan, always.**"** With that Noriko Daichi faded into mist.

***End of Flashback***

That had been almost 20 years ago, and because she interfered she had been banished from her home world in exile. But she did not care. Gohan was alive and well. She knew that in her heart. She had tried to reach Gohan a few times and it worked some but not always. She stood and walked to the window, Kami and her father forgive her. But he needed her once, and he needed her now. She would always be there for him. That was her promise and she intended to keep it.

Vegeta looked to the sky and could sense her.** "**No. It is not possible, you have been dead too long.**"** But Vegeta knew. _**Noriko Daichi, his cousin was alive!**_

_**Yeah kind of long flash back, but mysterious. I will give more in the next chapter. Just wanted to show ya'll how they were brought together. But question arise…..how does she know Frieza, and who are the others….o wait…VEGETA'S COUSIN? O yeah next chapter will be the after math of the exile, and Vegeta's view on his cousin. More lemon to come in the next chapter…some Bulma and Vegeta, yummy! REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**By that Sin; fell the Angels**

**One….I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL Z; all COPY RIGHT belongs to respecting parties that own DBZ!...Two….I tried to keep names in the respecting Japanese language; I will give translation at the end of the story to help out!...Three…the title is a small William Shakespeare quote…THAT I DO NOT OWN….Four...spacing is off I will try and fix...Ok now that all of that is done….Thank you all for the wonderful reviews….Here is chapter 5…. SO… Noriko Daichi is Vegeta's cousin! Bet you didn't see that coming, well in this chapter we will learn what our villain, Kouki Shuu has planned, and Noriko will land on Earth soon….Vegeta and Bulma will strengthen their bond….it's all a bit mushy here but I liked it….read and review…**

**Chapter 5;**

**"**It cannot be.**"** Vegeta thought to himself. Noriko Daichi died years ago. Her father had told him she had disobeyed orders from the Elder Dragon Keepers and was punished for it. He was distraught when her father had contacted him, telepathically, to tell him the grim news. Because he could not sense her Ki, he assumed she was dead. But now that was not the case. Where had she been all this time? Why had she not contacted him? He was angry, very angry. After the destruction of his planet, the murder of his parents, and the murder of her mother, the two had become so close.

They did everything together. Fought, killed, hunted, and trained. The only thing they didn't do was mate. She was family and that would have been a disgrace for both of them. But they were still close. He had locked himself in his quarters for 3 days and would not come out. No one knew that he had shed tears for his beloved cousin. The only other time he had shed tears where for his mother. He was a blood thirsty killer back then, and those deaths had only made it worse. Now here on Earth where he had allies and a family he could not feel, at that moment, thankful. He swore under his breath, if she was alive she would not be for long. He would see to that.

He watched as the children played and as the day grew dark, everyone was ushered inside. Since Capsule Corp was so large everyone had agreed, (to his dismay) that they would all just stay there. There was enough space to accommodate everyone. He was glad Bulma and he had their own wing. He felt a sudden urgency to be near her, to be one with her. Was this Fear? Vegeta shook his head and thought to himself, _**"Get a grip. There is nothing to Fear. I beat Kouki Shuu once and I can do it again."**_But even as he tried to reassure his self, he could not shake the feeling that something was going to happen to his family, something he could not stop or control.

Kouki Shuu was at a place where evil was banished, not killed, only basically stuck in limbo. There he found the creature **Iwao.** This was the creature, he learned, that attacked the Son Family long ago. The Son Family has become allies with Vegeta, and this creature attacked and basically ate their children. Vegeta had two children. This was to be most promising. He approached the creature, **"**Greetings Iwao, I am Kouki Shuu, and I am of need of your services.**"** The creature looked at him and said nothing. **"**I know you harvest children, and I know of two that are of Saiyajin blood.**"** The creature roared, and Kouki Shuu sensed he had said something the creature had liked. It spoke to him. _**"You…give…children…I help…whatever…needed."**_ Kouki Shuu smiled. **"**Come, I have a way to get you out of here and if you help me, you can have these children I speak of.**"** The creature let out an evil laugh. Kouki Shuu, laughed as well. This would be most interesting.

Everyone had turned in for the night, everyone, except Vegeta and Bulma. He kept staring at her. She was his angel. His light, what had made him whole. She had never judged him, gave herself to him, and never once questioned him when he took off for months at a time. He had come back and every time she had welcomed him with open arms. She loved him, given him children, and though he would probably never admit it out loud, she was his reason for living. His second chance.

She was sitting in a short white nightgown that stopped right under her buttocks, and the neckline showed her bosom. Vegeta wanted to rip it off of her and make her his. She sat at her vanity and brushed her long blue hair. She started to hum. She noticed Vegeta staring at her in the mirror and she smiled at him, but he just continued to stare. She turned around to face him. **"**Why Vegeta, whatever are you staring at?" She let out a giggle as he smirked at her.

He stood up but to her surprise he went out on the balcony. They had moved Capsule Corp closer to the ocean and to the Son House. He enjoyed the view. The ocean was peaceful. He leaned against the railing and closed his eyes, and breathed in the air. No sooner has he did, he caught her scent. She had come up behind him and hugged him. They stayed like that for awhile. Neither wanting to move or let go of the other. He turned to face her and kissed her deep. She was caught off guard but for only a moment and returned his kiss.

He picked her up and carried her back into the room and gently placed her on the bed. She started to speak but Vegeta silenced her with another kiss. He began to trace the curve of her body with his hand and she moaned inside the kiss. Vegeta's hands moved underneath her night gown, further up her body, bringing her flesh alive with his touch. His hands were against her velvety flesh, covering her creamy, unsupported breasts, so smooth and wonderful. She gasped when he molded her breasts with his warm hands, her body pressing upwards to intensify the sensation of his hands. He slowly pressed the pink tips with his thumb and fingers, convulsing them into tight, pink buds, kissing her throat softly.

He ripped of the nightgown and smirked. She was not wearing any under garments. _**"Oh!"**_Bulma gasped, as he lowered his lips in between her breasts. As she breathed, he grabbed her breasts into his hands fully, she felt his lips at the tips of her breasts; he sucked and nipped at the right one, making lazy patterns with his tongue. When he was satisfied with the right one, he did the same to the left. He pulled her legs apart; her body was warm and moist, accepting two of his fingers, he reached inside her, pumping back and forth on the inside of her body and she moaned aloud. She was becoming restless she wanted her mate, needed him badly.

He wanted to play with her more but she would not have it. She moved underneath him and bucked her hips up to him, touching the tip of him with her open womanhood. Vegeta lost control, and he could no longer deny her. He lowered himself onto her and she raised her hips to meet his hard body. He slowly entered hers, gently at first, then hard, thrusting deeply. He could not contain himself, he had pinned her down and began to move faster. She moaned but could not move, all she could do was enjoy the pleasure Vegeta was giving to her. His Ki intensified, his manhood grew bigger inside her, and he claimed her mouth in a brutal kiss so she would not scream. She came on him and she felt so warm. He followed soon after and collapsed on her.

She was breathing hard. He lifted himself to see if she was hurt. She smiled at him and cupped his face. She was alright. There in the darkness of the room he shared with his mate, on the planet Earth, Vegeta whispered how much he loved Bulma. She looked up at him and repeated his gesture of love.

He held her while she slept, and for a moment felt at such peace. A peace he knew as he drifted to sleep, that would not last.

Noriko Daichi's ship had landed, but she had sheilded her presence from the Z fighters. In the morning she would go and see them, and hope it would not be for the last time.

_**So yeah Chp 5, kinda mushy but hey I liked it. So there is your Bulma and Vegeta lemon, not sure if its good but hey I tried. So next chapter we will finally have the meeting of Noriko and the Z fighters; stay tuned! READ AND REVIEW!**_

**Iwao; (EE wah oh); Rock**

**Yeah I really couldn't find anything evil with Japanese names, so I went with something that could, you know, if it was big enough could kill you. Smashed with a rock much? Get it ? I'm horrid at puns!**


	6. Chapter 6

**By that Sin; fell the Angels**

**One….I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL Z; all COPY RIGHT belongs to respecting parties that own DBZ!...Two….I tried to keep names in the respecting Japanese language; I will give translation at the end of the story to help out!...Three…the title is a small William Shakespeare quote…THAT I DO NOT OWN….Four...ok this is the last chap that I have to fix spacing on...Ok now that all of that is done….Thank you all for the wonderful reviews….So here is Chapter 6….. Noriko Daichi has landed on Earth, and is getting ready to meet the Z fighters, how will this go down…plus a little Vegeta and Bura love…..Read on and review...**

**Chapter 6;**

Noriko had landed on Earth, she had come home. She emerged from her ship. **"**Well Noriko, is it the same as you remember it?**"** She turned around to find her husband **Takeshi Daichi **standing behind her smiling. She smiled back at him and embraced him. He had been Vegeta's strongest general and closest friend from back in the day; who went on a mission for the Dragon Keepers and never returned to Frieza's compound.

When Noriko had asked her father about it, he dismissed her and said he was not worth the time. But when Noriko had been banished, she found that Takeshi had also disobeyed an order from the Keepers. He had saved an innocent planet from destruction, but the Keepers had told him to let it be destroyed. He was banished and not permitted to return home.

They stayed close to one another, surviving, training, and eventually falling in love with one another. Over time Noriko became pregnant with their now 11 year old son **Shinji Daichi. **He was Trunks and Goten's age. Her father had tried to disgrace her but she would not listen, she told her father she loved him and understood his duties, but would not give up her son and would renounce her duty as a princess. Her father was taken aback. She left and had not spoken to him since. That was about a year ago.

They had begun to believe that the Dragon Keepers, where not so peaceful as they claimed to be. **"**Mother, Father, when will we meet them?**"** Her son Shinji had emerged from the ship, dressed in regal clothes, as were his parents. **"**Here soon, my son. They will sense us and come. Let us change into regular clothes and be comfortable while we wait.**"** Noriko looked to the horizon, oh yes they would come.

Vegeta was sitting under a tree far enough away to where he could hear his own thoughts but, not so far as to where he could not see the children as they were playing out back, along with the Z fighters. He was thinking of how to destroy Noriko, when Bura snuck up on him. **"**Hi Daddy!**"**She bounced into his lap and hugged him. Normally Vegeta would have been irate that she had interrupted his thoughts, but after the wonderful night he had shared with his mate, he welcomed the company of his daughter.

**"**What are you thinking about, daddy?**"** She asked. **"**Not a lot princess, just going over things in my head.**"** **"**Well something is wrong, us kids know daddy.**"** Vegeta looked at her amazed. She was smart just like her mother. **"**You grown-ups are acting all weird and we can tell something is wrong.**"** **"**Well don't worry about princess; daddy will take care of it.**"**Bura looked at her father, he was proud man and she would never question him.

**"**Well…ok daddy if you say so. I just want you to know, you are my hero and I love you very, very, very much**."** She kissed a shocked Vegeta on the check and ran back to her friends. Vegeta stood up and caught Bulma smiling at him. She had seen the whole thing. He turned away a little embarrassed but proud at the same time.

Suddenly he felt her Ki. Noriko Daichi. His blood boiled. He quickly went over to the Z Fighters, to tell Kakarott something personal but he noticed they felt the Ki too. **"**Come on you guys, she is here.**"** Goku was excited. **"**Wait dad, some of us should stay here just in case.**"**Gohan was excited about seeing Noriko but he had a wife and two girls to think about too.

**"**Ok then, me, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, Goten and Trunks will go. The rest of you stay here.**"**No one argued with Goku. The rest of the Z fighters were pretty strong and Kami was here. They would be alright. Vegeta was intrigued that Goku seemed to know this Ki. They flew off in the direction of Noriko's Ki. The Z fighters excited, but Vegeta filled with self anger. The landed in front of the ship and Takeshi emerged.

**"**Greetings Z Fighters, my name is Takeshi Daichi and I…**"**But Takeshi stopped mid sentence. There in line with the Z fighters, was his old friend Vegeta. "Vegeta….I…me...mean your majesty." Takeshi stammered and bowed. Though they were friends, he was still a prince and deserved respect. Vegeta looked in bewilderment, there was his old friend, someone who he thought had been dead along time.

**"**Takeshi, you're alive? Stand up so I may look at you.**"** Takeshi did so as asked. Vegeta smirked, the man still showed respect. **"**Wait Vegeta, you know this guy?**"** Goku asked. **"**Yes Kakarott, he was once my greatest general.**"**

**"**And your friend Vegeta.**"**There, emerging from the ship stood Noriko Daichi. His cousin. She has not changed in 20 years. She was dressed in dark blue jeans, with black tennis shoes, what looked to be like a black tank top, and a black open sweater with the sleeves pulled up.

**"**Hello Vegeta, it's been a very long time.**"** Noriko smiled at Vegeta, but he did not smile back. **"**Wait hold on a second, Noriko you know Vegeta?**"** Goku looked on amazed. **"**Well hello to you too Goku. And yes I know Vegeta, he is the one a warned you about, remember?**"**Goku did remember, she had warned him that someone with a tail would come and explain everything to him. Vegeta had come and had told him of his Saiyajin heritage.

**"**Wait a minute, Noriko, how do you know Kakarott?**"** Vegeta was now interested in what she had to say. **"**The two years I was gone, where did you think I was dear cousin?**"** _**"COUSIN?" **_The Z Fighters shouted at once.

**"**Yes Vegeta is my cousin; I can't believe none of you put two and two together.**"** Vegeta got into a fighting stance. **"**You have a lot to explain cousin.**"**Noriko got into a fighting stance as well. "Yes it seems we all do, dearest cousin." With that the only thing anyone saw was two family members, who had though they had lost each other, take anger out upon one another. It was a sight to see.

_**Yup, that is Chapter 6 kiddies! So what happens now that we know everyone knows who everyone is. Find out what happens next. Stay tuned and review! (Name Translations at the bottom)**_

**Takeshi (tah kee-shee)/ Warrior; fierce**

**Shinji (sheen-jee)/ True ruler**


	7. Chapter 7

**By that Sin; fell the Angels**

**One….I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL Z; all COPY RIGHT belongs to respecting parties that own DBZ!...Two….I tried to keep names in the respecting Japanese language; I will give translation at the end of the story to help out!...Three…the title is a small William Shakespeare quote…THAT I DO NOT OWN….Ok now that all of that is done…. I did go back and fix all the spacing…(I believe)…so on to chapter 7….are Noriko and Vegeta really gonna fight…and what will the rest of the Z fighters think when they see her…..READ ON AND REVIEW…**

**Chapter 7;**

Noriko and Vegeta where in their respective fighting stances. Vegeta had gone Super Saiyajin; **"**Well Noriko what do you think?**"** Vegeta smirked at her. Noriko also went Super Saiyajin. "Not bad Vegeta, not bad at all." Vegeta was angrier now than he had ever been. Not only had she disappeared for 20 years, she could go Super Saiyajin? **No! **That he could not tolerate.

As they proceeded to launch at one another, Goku went Super Saiyajin himself and jumped in between the two cousins. **"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" "**You are family, you two should not be fighting.**"**Noriko stopped in mid flight, but Vegeta went past Goku and left hooked Noriko right in the Jaw. She flew back a mighty distance. But just as suddenly as she flew she was behind Vegeta and kicked him to the ground. Vegeta got back up and took his stance again and powered up. Goku would not have it and blocked Vegeta's view.

**"**Kakarott, get out of my way or so help me, **you will die too." "**No Vegeta. Enough already. Here what she has to say first, and if you don't like it I will move.**"** Vegeta and Noriko both powered down. **"**All right Noriko, we will do it Kakarott's way, but be warned I still plan on killing you**." "**I'm afraid I can't let you do that Vegeta.**"** Vegeta turned around to see Takeshi powered to Super Saiyajin as well, and behind him a boy that looked to be Trunks' age did the same. **"**I cannot allow you to kill my wife and the mother of my child**." "CHILD?"**

The Z fighters looked on in amazement. Shinji stepped out from behind his father, and everyone's mouth dropped. He was the spitting image of Takeshi. Black hair, strong jaw line, and muscular build, everything except his eyes. His eyes where as blue as his mother's. **"**Yes it is true. I married Takeshi Daichi and bore him a son; Shinji Daichi**."** Noriko smiled at her family. **"**So what does that mean for us?**"**Everyone turned around, to see that Gohan had spoke. Noriko's eyes filled with tears. He was no longer a small boy, but a man. He was taller, and his hair was shorter but looked exactly like Goku.

**"**Oh Gohan. Look at you. You're taller than me now**."** Noriko could help but giggle a bit, and Gohan smiled. She hadn't changed. Her face was older, but she still had the same spirit. Gohan could tell. Noriko went over to Gohan and hugged him.** "**Do you hate me Gohan?**"** She stepped back and looked into his eyes. **"**No Aunt Nori, I could never hate you**."** He hugged his aunt again. She let the tears fall from her checks. **"**Ok, ok, ok so you have your hugs and tears like a bunch of weaklings, now I demand you tell me what happened cousin.**"**Vegeta was boiling mad, he wanted answers and wanted them now.

Noriko then proceeded to tell them how she was related to Vegeta, how she came to know Goku, the Z fighters, and saved Gohan's life. How she was banished and how she had tried to reach them all but failed. How she became married and how she had her son. So far everything had added up. Except one thing. Goku spoke up on this. **"**Well that explains a lot Noriko, but how in Kami's name did you ever get back? I mean we are all so glad to see you, but 20 years? What's different now?**" "**I renounced my title and my duties. As long as I do not bare the title of princess to the Dragon Keepers, they cannot keep me banished**." "**But what about your powers?" Gohan asked. Every one shook their heads in response. Noriko was powerful and they would need her help. But she just laughed.

**"**I trained myself and with some of the most talented warriors in the Galaxy. They can't take away my powers, just my titles. Which at this point I know longer care, though I wish I would have thought of it sooner.**"** Everything was explained, and Vegeta though still mad, could not believe the sacrifice his cousin had made. **"**So Noriko, what now?**"** Vegeta had crossed his arms and wanted an answer.** "**I know Kouki Shuu is back and is after you Vegeta. I will not stand by any longer and watch your demise. I could not help you before, but I beg you forgiveness, and to please let me help you now. Plus the Iwao monster that tried to hurt Gohan years before is back. I believe Kouki has enlisted his services to take away your children Vegeta, if not the others as well."

Vegeta wanted to forgive his cousin, but his pride would not let him. **"**I cannot forgive what you have done cousin; but it seems that the other Z Fighters believe we need help. I do not need it, but they do. So help them**."**With that Vegeta flew off towards home. Noriko was crushed. She missed Vegeta so much, but she knew his heart would be the hardest to get through. Goku could tell she was upset and placed a hand on her shoulder.

**"**Don't worry. Give him time, he will come around.**"** Noriko wanted to believe Goku, but at that moment she didn't. **"**Come on Noriko, I bet everyone will be excited to see you again.**"** Goku smiled and headed for the direction of Capsule Corp. Noriko and her family followed. She hoped that what she was doing was the right thing.

_**Yup Chapter 7! So everyone is caught up with one another and pretty sure, Goku and Noriko will explain the rest to the Z fighters back at Capsule Corp in the next chapter. Vegeta is pretty pissed, but can you blame him….o and we may have a run in with Iwao next chapter….read on and review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

By that Sin; fell the Angels

**Let me start out by saying how sorry I am that this has taken so long. Personal matters got in the way. But I'm back and I'm going to try and finish this story. One….I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL Z; all COPY RIGHT belongs to respecting parties that own DBZ!...Two….I tried to keep names in the respecting Japanese language; I will give translation at the end of the story to help out!...Three…the title is a small William Shakespeare quote…THAT I DO NOT OWN….Ok now that all of that is done…. I did go back and fix all the spacing…(I believe)…so on to chapter 8 ….Noriko comes back to Earth to see the friends she left so long ago….but a monster is near…..READ ON AND REVIEW…**

Chapter 8;

The Z fighters had landed and everyone was stunned when they saw who else had landed with them. Noriko Daichi. Their friend! Bulma wanted to cry and run to her. Chi-Chi was overwhelmed. "Hello everyone, it's so wonderful to see you again." Noriko gestured to them. Bulma did run at her and hugged her tightly. "Oh Noriko we though you where dead." Bulma sobbed. She had missed her.

Noriko hugged her back. "Bulma, I have missed you. But I must tell you something." Bulma stepped back. "She's my cousin woman." Vegeta had said as he landed next to Bulma. Shocked, Bulma had turned to Noriko. "Are you serious?! Vegeta was the one you where warning us about? Did you know all of this would happen? Our marriage, our kids?" Bulma was furious. She felt she had been tricked by her friend.

Noriko put her hands up in defense. "Whoa hold on Bulma, I never knew you and my cousin would mate. I did **NOT** foresee that." Noriko knew what she considered her family would be upset. She relayed the story to the other Z fighters as she had done earlier. Told them of her own family and introduced her husband and son. They all talked and got to know each other. Gohan had introduced his wife and girls to Noriko. She and they squealed with delight as they all hugged each other. Noriko was overjoyed at all the happiness. But she looked at her cousin and could tell he was not happy. It broke her heart.

"All right Noriko you've had your hugs and kisses now tell us how to defeat Kouki Shuu." Vegeta was losing his patience. "I don't know Vegeta. I just came back to help and be a family again." Nori felt bad, she really didn't have a better answer. Vegeta was fuming. Great; not only did this man threaten him but he didn't have a clear answer as how to beat him. "However I know Kouki has enlisted the help of Iwao, and he is a bit easier to defeat." Nori hoped her information was correct. "He is after all the children, especially the Saiyajin children. The best thing to do is to hide the children and protect them in an enclosed room with a force field around it."

"Are you sure Nori?" Bulma was skeptical. "Yes I am. Capsule Co has a basement that is a fortress is it not? Build a force field around and when we sense him, take the children to the room." The other's thought the plan sounded a little flat. Surely there was something they could do, some way to directly beat this creature. Nori could see the doubt in everyone. "Look if we protect the children he cannot feed, and if he cannot feed, he cannot grow in strength. If we want to keep him weak to banish him then we must not let him get to the children….." Nori stopped short after her explanation. They all felt it. **IWAO!**

"Quick!" Nori Shouted. "Get all the children to the basement!" The mothers began running with the children but Trunks and Goten wanted to help. They went to fly off in the direction of Vegeta and Goku, but Gohan stopped them. "Boys now is not the time. You are in great danger. Get moving **NOW!**" The younger boys would not argue but they were scared. Suddenly a cloud appeared right in front of Bura. **"DADDY HELP ME!"** Bura began to run the other way and Vegeta made a sharp turn around just in time to see Bura thrown into a Tree. Bulma screamed but Nori blocked Capsule Co with a force field. "Protect the other children Bulma. Protect your son. I will help Vegeta and get Bura." Bulma began to pound on the barrier she wanted to go to her daughter. Try as she might she could only watch helplessly.

Vegeta flew at the monster at full force and blasted it to dust. Bura lay on the ground, blood coming out of the sharp and deep cut on her forehead. Vegeta grabbed her and held her. **"Princess! PRINCESS! BURA!"** She wouldn't wake. The monster had disappeared. He was hot. He was going to kill that cloud. Apparently his blast had harmed it enough to make it leave since it could not get to the children. He motioned for Nori to take down the barrier and carried Bura to Bulma who was crying hysterically.** "WOMAN! CALM DOWN!** Get a healing chamber ready so we can put Bura in it." Bulma wanted to scream at him, but her intellect was agreeing with him as where her motherly instincts. She nodded, tears running down her face and ran to the lab to start the healing process for Bura. Vegeta placed her in the chamber and watched as it filled. He would kill Iwao and Kouki Shuu." He would not feel guilty. He didn't the first time and surely would not feel it this time.

**OK EVERY ONE I'M BACK. IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I WAS GONE SO LONG MESSAGE ME PRIVATELY. OTHER WISE JUST PLEASE TRY AND UNDERSTAND SOME SERIOUS PERSONAL MATTERS CAME UP.**

So chapter 8 is up now any ideas where to go for Chapter 9? Read and Review. I want to get this story finished for all who like it!


	9. Chapter 9

**By that Sin; fell the Angels**

**One….I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL Z; all COPY RIGHT belongs to respecting parties that own DBZ!...Two….I tried to keep names in the respecting Japanese language; I will give translation at the end of the story to help out!...Three…the title is a small William Shakespeare quote…THAT I DO NOT OWN….Ok now that all of that is done…. I did go back and fix all the spacing…(I believe)…so on to chapter 9 ….Bura got hurt, Bulma is going crazy, and Vegeta is furious at himself and his cousin….let's see what happens …..READ ON AND REVIEW…**

**Chapter 9;**

Bura's cut was deep. Too deep. The healing chamber indicated that she had a concussion. She was still a little kid, Saiyajin or not. It had been two days, and Bulma was losing her mind with each passing minute. Her daughter didn't move, didn't stir. She was just floating in the chamber. Her son would bring her meals, but she barely ate. Deep down she knew she was neglecting her son but she could not bring herself to move. Vegeta of course was no help. Off training like the baka he was. Vegeta could here is mates thoughts. Yes he was training but not because he didn't want to help. It was because he didn't know how. And it drove him mad. He needed to speak with Nori. She would answer him.

He searched for her and found her in the gardens tending to roses. She had always loved those flowers. They where call different names on different planets, but they where roses all the same. "Noriko I demand an audience with you." Nori stood as her cousin approached her. She had hoped that maybe he had come to speak with her about their past. Such horrid memories of the things they had done together. Maybe they could restart, but what Vegeta had to tell her was not what she had hoped for.

**"**Know this now cousin; I despise you and your lies that you told 20 years ago. However the woman believes we are in need of your assistance. She will not let up unless you help. So help and be gone once these evils have been destroyed." With that Vegeta turned to walk away, but not before Nori said something that stung his heart. "How can you have so much hate in your heart Vegeta? What would your mother think?**"** Vegeta turned and flew at his cousin intending to beat her to a bloody pulp but she had vanished.** Coward. She should know better than to bring up his mother.**

"Vegeta!" He could hear the woman screaming his name in his head, but he knew in an instance what was going on. Bura, his princess was awake. He rushed to the medical area of capsule corp. and saw her. She was trying to smile at him; even thoe a mask covered her mouth in the chamber. He smiled inside himself. She would be alright. He saw Bulma squeezing Trunks as he laughed and motioned at his sister. Everything would be fine. He saw Nori in the room and wanted to ring her neck for what she had said to him in the gardens, but Kakarott stopped him. He sensed something was wrong between Vegeta and Nori and he figured with Bura being ill he needed to try and maintain peace. **"**Come on Vegeta, the boys need a training session.**" **

Vegeta nodded and glanced back at his princess and smiled. Giving Nori a hard stare, that even Bulma didn't miss he left with the other males. After everyone left it was just Nori and Bulma in the room. So Bulma asked; "Whoa! Nori what happened between you and my husband?" She had hoped to get personal with Nori about Vegeta and answer questions she had. It had dawned on her earlier that Nori could really give an insight to Vegeta's past and she wanted so badly to know about his past. "I mentioned someone very close to him and upset him. She died years ago. But of course you know that." Nori went to leave, but Bulma shocked her with what she answered. "You mean his mother? He doesn't talk about her. I don't even know her name."

**OOOOOOOOO yeah next chapter we are getting into the past of Vegeta and after that another run in with those bad guys. So hold tight cause it's about to get real good! Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

By that Sin; fell the Angels

**One….I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL Z; all COPY RIGHT belongs to respecting parties that own DBZ!...Two….I tried to keep names in the respecting Japanese language; I will give translation at the end of the story to help out!...Three…the title is a small William Shakespeare quote…THAT I DO NOT OWN….Ok now that all of that is done… on to chapter 10 ….We learn about Vegeta's mommy and what happened to her and the start of Vegeta's dark past… Also I added some song lyrics… **_Go look up Katherine Jenkins, "L'amore Sei Tu/I will always love you" It's in Italian/Spanish but its beautiful_**…..READ ON AND REVIEW…**

Chapter 10;

**"YOU DON'T KNOW HER NAME!?**" Noriko was furious. Surely he would have told his own **MATE** his mother's name. "He doesn't talk about his past Nori. He won't talk about anything before the 1st time he came to Earth, or what happened between that and Namek." Bulma could tell she upset Nori, but she was upset herself. She wanted to know everything about her husband but she knew in her heart she may not like what she would find out. Nori pondered what she should tell Bulma. Vegeta was already furious with her, but to divulge information that he obviously kept secret about his past, well he would kill her no questions asked. But this was his mate and she had the right to know. Damn it all to hell she would share something with her. Nori let out a long sigh and looked at Bulma with pain in her heart.

"Listen close Bulma, because this will not be repeated. Before I tell you I will make you swear a Dragon Swear that you cannot break. You will not repeat this to Vegeta." Bulma looked at Nori in confusion, but Nori went on explaining. "Swear to me Bulma. Swear to a Dragon Keeper and if you break this promise you will suffer beyond your most horrific nightmares." Bulma took along breath and sighed. "I swear Nori." They shook hands and a small sting with through Bulma's palm. "Good now I am going to share my two fondest memories with you. Bura has fallen back asleep so we will project ourselves into my memories." With that Nori took Bulma's hand and lead her into the past.

***Flash Back/Memories***

Bulma found herself sitting in a balcony across from a child like Nori and Vegeta. They were so cute in their armor and the crest of the royal family evident on the armor and on the banner behind them. Bulma looked around and saw the stage set up. Two women appeared on the stage. One of very muscular build with short hair in the back but long in the front. The front hair was curled to be a bit fancier. She wore a beautiful elegant one shoulder strap dress that was ocean blue. Nori leaned over and introduced the woman in blue. "That's my mother. Yuzuki. She plays at different instruments throughout this set. She is a warrior, but her soft spot is music." Nori smiled at memory of her mother.

The next woman on stage was breath takingly beautiful. Long black hair tied up in an ornate fashion with ringlets of curls cascading down her back and around her face. She wore and elegant dress of red. That came off her shoulders and had a slit that could show off the side of her leg. She was built but there was elegance about her. "That my dear Bulma is Queen Mizuki. Queen of all Saiyajins and Vegeta's mother." Bulma was awe struck. She was beautiful and her eyes had a softness about them. Vegeta had shown her that softness when they shared intimate moments together. Suddenly sound became apparent and Bulma could hear Yuzuki playing one of her instruments and Queen Mizuki singing.

"**L'amore sei tu,  
E sempre sei tu,  
Ormai,  
L'amore sei tu,  
L'amore sei tu,  
E sempre tu,  
Sei tu, tu  
L'amore sei tu"**

"She is singing about loving them forever no matter what." Nori caught Bulma's tears and pointed to where she and Vegeta sat with their fathers. "Queen Mizuki loved her King, but her son, well she loved him beyond the depths of a mere soul could comprehend. " Nori wiped away a few tears of her own. Bulma couldn't help but cry tears of happiness and yet some were with sorrow. His mother as far as she could tell, was kind, loving, well rounded, and completely loyal. Everything a queen should be. The fact that she could speak and sing in a different language could only point out that she was well educated. But what happened to her to make Vegeta so angry?

Suddenly Nori was pulling her away. "Come there is something else I want to show you." Bulma wanted to protest but soon she found herself in a garden filled with roses. And there in the middle of the garden next to a water fountain Vegeta danced with his mother. Well more like she danced while he hovered above the ground since he was still a kid. Bulma's heart melt as she saw Vegeta's face fill will happiness and laughter. She could see at the top of the structure a balcony looking over the garden and Nori and her mother keeping guard while dancing with each other. Vegeta and his mother laughed and danced as if there was not a care in the world. They spoke of art, culture, and even battle. Bulma could see the love beaming off the two. Mother and son and a wonderful bond. Bulma could see King Vegeta walk into the gardens but could not make out what he was saying. There seemed to be worry in his face as well as the Queen's. Then everything went black.

***End of Flashback/Memories***

When Bulma opened her eyes she was back in the lab sitting in her chair next to Bura. Nori was sitting across from her. "Nori, what happened? Why did Vegeta's mother and father look so worried? They looked so happy in that garden." Nori's eyes began to fill with tears. "Queen Mizuki died that night Bulma. And Vegeta's anger and his hatred began to manifest and take hold." Bulma cupped her mouth and began to cry. It started to make more sense. Why Vegeta became what he was. But she had sworn not to discuss it with Vegeta. But there in her home Bulma Briefs wanted nothing more to comfort the man she so desperately loved.

**YEAH! LONG! ANYWAY BET YOU ARE WONDERING HOW SHE DIED…EH YOU'LL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH. BUT SERIOUSLY GO CHECK OUT KATHERINE JENKINS, '' "L'amore Sei Tu/I will always love you.**" **THAT IS WHAT I BASED THE QUEEN'S VOICE OFF OF. REVIEWS PLEASE AND TRANSLATIONS AT THE BOTTOM!**

Queen Mizuki (mee zoo kee)-beautiful moon

Yuzuki-(yoo-zoo-kee)- tender moon**  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**By that Sin; fell the Angels**

**One….I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL Z; all COPY RIGHT belongs to respecting parties that own DBZ!...Two….I tried to keep names in the respecting Japanese language; I will give translation at the end of the story to help out!...Three…the title is a small William Shakespeare quote…THAT I DO NOT OWN….Okay now that all of that is done… on to chapter 11 ….So in our previous chapter we learn who Vegeta's mother is, and this chapter you will find out how she died…It's mushy and sad, and next chapter BAD GUYS!****….read on and review!**

Chapter 11;

Nori had left the medical wing, so Bulma could be alone with her thoughts. Bulma wanted to know more but Nori wouldn't divulge anything else. Bulma also wanted to speak with her mate but swore she wouldn't. She didn't know what would happen if she broke her swear but something very dark, almost a warning in Nori's eyes had scared her into keeping silent. She sighed, and looked over a Bura. She was awake and only a few more hours until she could get out of the healing chamber. So Bulma did what she always did when her mind was racing, she tinkered her in lab.

Outside in the Gravity Chamber, The Prince of all Saiyajins trained vigorously. 300x Earth's gravity seemed to be strengthening his inner core. A few jabs here, high kicks there. Destroy a bot or two. Yes he would defeat Kouki Shuu and kill that damn cloud creature that had dared to lay a hand on his princess. Suddenly Vegeta was overcome with a sense of dread. His Mother. Why on Earth had she popped into his head? He powered down the Gravity Chamber. He hated when that memory came to life. And try as he might to ignore it, he couldn't. It had to be played out. All be against his anger.

***Flashback/ Memory Sequence***

His father had charged into the gardens, worry clear on his face. "He is here." That is all his father said but when looked at his mother, the color drained from her face. Who was this person? Why did his parents look as they were about to face death? His mother looked at him and gave a weak smile. "Come my son, we have to go and great a guest." Vegeta followed his parents into the main royal ball room. He could see Nori and her parents had already arrived. It was just them, his parents, and an ugly looking lizard creature. His general was a tall blue man with green hair. Both gave Vegeta a nasty feeling in the pit of his stomach. His father spoke to the lizard creature. "Good evening Lord Frieza. And to you General Zarbon. Welcome to Planet Vegteasi. We have been expecting your arrival." Vegeta glanced at his mother, she was angry, but at what?

"You know what I'm here for King Vegeta. Now hand the boy over and your planet will be spared." "WHAT!?" Queen Mizuki shouted. "You promised him our son in exchange for the planet? How could you?!" The Queen was furious; this was not what her husband had leaded her to believe. She thought they would be discussing peace, not sacrificing her son. "My love it is for the sake of the planet. Lord Frieza will spare us all. You know you must put the good of the planet before motherhood." King Vegeta reached out to console his Queen but she jerked away from him and stood in front of her son. "NO! I will not stand by and let my son be given to this despicable creature." The Queen took to a fighting stance. "If you want him Lord Frieza, you will have to go through me."

Lord Frieza laughed. "I do not have time for your games monkey queen. Zarbon dispose of the wench." Zarbon got into a fighting stance and charged at the Queen. He went to land a punch but the Queen blocked him and kicked him clear across the room. Frieza was furious. The queen only smirked. "Is that the best you can do, you ugly fucking lizard!?" Frieza was beyond pissed but no that was not the best he had. He created a ball of energy and launched it at the queen. It was too fast, and Mizuki knew she could not dodge it, but she hadn't expected her sister Yuzuki to put herself in between her and the ball of energy. It went straight through her. "NO!" Noriko screamed in fear and rushed to her mother's side. Her mother wasn't moving. "Mother? Mother!" Noriko tried to shake her but to no avail. She wouldn't wake, and her eyes had lost the light in them.

Mizuki let her tears flow. Her sister had sacrificed herself for her. Her older sister, someone she looked up to. A great warrior was taken down in her prime. She glared at the lizard and launched herself at him. Only to have the same ball of energy shoot through her. "Mother!" Vegeta shouted. He ran to her in an instance. The queen coughed out blood and looked at her son. She smiled at him, and then the light faded from her eyes as well. Vegeta could only stare as his father did the same to avenge his queen but met the same fate. Frieza only smirked and invited Vegeta and Noriko safe passage on his ship. He was going to destroy the planet anyway. Vegeta held his dead mother in his arms. He screamed in pain and in sorrow as the tears rushed down his face.

Nori was pulling on him urging him that they had to leave. He didn't want to leave his mother here but he knew he had to avenge her, as he father could not. He got up and ran with Noriko to Frieza's ship. There in a small room huddled together cousins watched out the window as their home was destroyed. Why Noriko's father had not intervened was a mystery to them both. The cried the whole night through. For the loss of their planet and their mothers.

***End Flashback ***

Vegeta held on to the wall of the Gravity Chamber. He hated that memory. Sure Frieza was dead but he had not been the one to kill him. He had not been able to avenge his mother. He filled him with hate. Hate for that stupid baka Kakarott. He knew he had to train harder. He had to beat Kouki Shuu, and prove that as The Prince of all Saiyajins no 3rd class baka could out due him. He would make him suffer. And there in the woods just beyond Capsule Co. Kouki Shuu smiled and looked on at the little life Vegeta had made for himself. It was time to attack and destroy everything he held dear.

**UGHHHHHH Ok I know long, but I wanted some mushiness and to give a take on how the anger started and why. So next chapter is BAD GUY FIGHT! READ ON AND REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**By that Sin; fell the Angels**

**One….I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL Z; all COPY RIGHT belongs to respecting parties that own DBZ!...Two….I tried to keep names in the respecting Japanese language; I will give translation at the end of the story to help out!...Three…the title is a small William Shakespeare quote…THAT I DO NOT OWN….Ok now that all of that is done… on to Chapter 12….SO HERE WE GO LADIES AND GENTLEMEN BAD GUY FIGHT AND SOME REALLY TWISTED CHICKEN SHIT STUFF AT THE END…..PLUS PART OF A PRAYER…READ ON AND REVIEW!**

Chapter 12;

Bura was out of the healing chamber and her appetite had returned. Luckily Chi-Chi had made a very big lunch. The Z gang was sitting outback enjoying the day. They had all agreed after lunch a large training session would need to take place. All accept Vegeta that is. He was fine training by himself in the Gravity Chamber. His princess was fine, and his mate's stress level had subsided for the time being. But still the urge to kill Kouki Shuu was still strong in his blood. Yes the baka had reason to hate him, but ONLY him. NOT his family. Such a coward. He knew that Kouki could not take him on in Super Saiyajin mode, or would he? True his KI was much more powerful than what it had been, but what did that mean now?

BOOM!

An explosion had gone off and Vegeta had rushed out of the gravity chamber to see a portion of his home had a hole in it. The Z fighters and their children had rushed out into the back yard just in time. No one seemed to be seriously injured. An evil laughter rose out of the smoke and there hovering above them was Kouki Shuu.

"Hello Vegeta, remember me?" Kouki stared at the man who had caused him so much pain and anger. A man who, in his opinion, needed to die. But not before he inflicted the same type of suffering on Vegeta's little family. The same kind of pain his family received all those years ago. "Yes you coward Kouki. I remember you and your pathetic face." Vegeta was on fire with anger. He hadn't even felt the man's KI, let alone his attack on his home until it was too late. Granted his family was alright, but that was not the point. "I see you made a nice little happy home for yourself. Such a shame that I will have to destroy your beautiful mate and daughter. And then what to do with your son, ah there are so many ways to dispose of him." Kouki's twisted smile was evident as he spat towards Vegeta. The vile and bitterness in his tone seeping through. Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyajin 2. To hell if that man was going to lay a hand on his family.

_**"AHHHHHHHH DADDY HELP ME!"**_

Vegeta turned in time to see that disgusting creature Iwao after his daughter again. "Bura, remember you are the Saiyajin Princess, you and your brother dispose of that creature while your father disposes of the bad man." Vegeta heard Bulma encouraging their daughter as she ran towards her, a weapon in hand. Bulma didn't know what she could do, but damn it all to hell his that thing was going to try and consume her baby. Iwao stopped pursuing Bura and turned to face Bulma. He was angry, that this blue haired harpy was getting in his way. His eyes glowed red and shot a beam straight at Bulma. Vegeta went to block it, but Kouki Shuu released a red moon energy bomb. Anyone with Saiyajin DNA could not move. They were trapped in placed!

"You fucking bastard, I'll kill you! You cheated in this fight and I will kill you." Vegeta could not describe the anger he felt as he shouted at the man, or the desire to rip him apart as he walked around all the Saiyajins and laughed. Vegeta tried to move this way and that way but to no avail, he could see Kakarott and his offspring had also been stuck in place. His eye went straight for Bulma and was relieved that she had moved out of the way of the beam just in time. Thank Kami for that. But she wasn't as quick to deflect Kouki's hit. She turned to shoot at him and instead got punched hard, so hard that it knocked her back a few feet, and she hit the ground head first.

"_**BULMA! MOM! MOMMY!"**_

The Brief's family shouted at once. Vegeta roared and deflected the red moon bomb. It was destroyed and the bond that it held over the Saiyajins power was gone. Kouki looked over at Vegeta in fear. "NO! How could you do that? You shouldn't have been able to do that!" Kouki had not counted on Vegeta being THAT strong. "Hey evil guy, over here!" Kouki looked over into the direction of Goku and all the other fighters, they were ready to fight, but their KI's where not projecting as much power's as Vegeta's. "You should know better than to attack a Saiyajins mate. Especially Vegeta's." Goku pointed out matter of factly.

"Ha! That doesn't matter." Kouki stared at Vegeta, waiting on him to make a move. It seemed the prince was trying to calculate the best move, or the best way to kill him. Kouki didn't want to wait to find out. He quickly grabbed Bulma off the ground, and held a KI ball to her neck. Vegeta went to rush him, but he held out his mate in front of them. "Not so fast prince, one wrong move and I blast a hole clean through her head." Vegeta froze he didn't want to risk his mates life, but damn it he wanted to rip that man apart.

"LET MY MOM GO!" Trunks had yelled from behind and charged Kouki Shuu and hitting him square in the jaw. The man flew a good 50 ft, and Trunks caught his mother before she could fall to the ground again."Mom? Mom! Wake up! You have to wake up!" Trunks tried shaking his mother, but to no avail. Suddenly he couldn't move. There over Trunks and Bulma another red moon bomb had taken over. The Iwao creature flew toward the younger Saiyajin intending to eat him, but was stopped mid flight. Kouki Shuu had recited the prayer that could banish the Iwao creature to limbo once again.

**"_The holy angels and the saints; protect me from all harm and to keep all evil spirits from taking revenge on me in any way."_**

"NO! WE…..HAD…..DEAL!" The creature screamed out in pain, but all Kouki Shuu did was smirk. "Yes we did, and I'll call on you again when you are in need to complete your part of the deal." He quickly gathered Trunk and Bulma inside the bomb and ran towards his ship. The red moon had slowed Vegeta down, but did not stop him. Kouki Shuu moved at light speed to flee Earth with the Prince's mate and son. He smiled down from his ship and released another bomb as to blind and hopefully stop the Prince so he could get away. But not before Vegeta and a few other Z fighters including Nori tried shooting the ship down. "Keep shooting dear Prince and you could hurt your family", Kouki taunted. "If you want them back you have to come and stop me. Good luck trying!" Kouki's evil laughter rained throughout Vegeta's ears. The damn red moon could and did weaken the strongest of warriors. He watched as a man he once inflicted pain on got away with his wife and son. Now Vegeta was going to destroy him and the universe and to hell with anyone that saw!

**WHEW LONG! SORRY ABOUT TAKING SO LONG. COLLEGE AND TRYING TO FIND A NEW JOB. THAT AND INSPIRATION. YEAH I KNOW I MADE THE Z FIGHTERS KIND SOUND WEAK, BUT HEY EVERY GREAT ACTION MOVE HAS A CHASE IN IT RIGHT? SO GOT TO GIVE THE STORY ONE! TOLD YA THERE WAS SOME CHICKEN SHIT GOING ON. HEY IF ANYONE HAS AN IDEA FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND HOW IT SHOULD GO TELL ME! I THINK I COULD GO ONE OF THREE WAYS. OPINIONS MATTER! **


End file.
